This invention relates to the field of displays using multiple projectors to provide enhanced resolution.
Conventional displays can be characterized by their resolution. Generally, higher resolution means higher display system cost. In many display applications, however, higher resolution is needed for only portions of the overall image. For example, in display of a sporting event, only a limited region (e.g., the pitcher and batter in a baseball game) benefits from high resolution at any given time. As another example, in a display of a computer image, only the portion currently being inspected needs to be displayed in high resolution. In both examples, low resolution display of the surrounding context can aid understanding of the portion displayed at high resolution. Also, the portion that benefits from high resolution display can change with time (the batter hits the ball and begins running the bases in the baseball game example). A conventional display with sufficient resolution for the high resolution portion can be more expensive; a conventional display at lower cost can be incapable of the high resolution needed for some portions of the image.
Accordingly, there is a need for a display method and apparatus that can display portions of an image at a higher resolution and the rest at lower resolution, without incurring the cost associated with displaying the entire image at the higher resolution.